Gumball Anthology: Frozen Love
by The Double U
Summary: (This isn't a Sequel to Rise of Droculus. It's just my First Anthology Story.) Gumball and Darwin both had enough of Sarah being obsessed with them. So, They must help Banana Joe win her Heart, and put an end to Sarah's obsession of Gumball and Darwin. I hope you all like my First Anthology Story. Rise of Droculus Sequel Coming Soon.
1. Chapter 1

**I know what I said before, but I'm still going to work on the Over the Garden Wall Sequel, And the Sequel to Rise of Droculus. This is a Series I'm Starting, and it won't have any connection to Rise of Droculus. And The Over the Garden Wall Sequel will either be called Pretend or Illusion, I will start on that May 23rd This Year. Enjoy my New Gumball Anthology Series.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: How to get rid of a Stalker (Not in a Deadly way, that's for sure.)**

* * *

Our story begins at Elmore Junior High, The Blue Cat known as Gumball Watterson was walking to his locker, with his Best Friend/Brother Darwin, who happens to be a Goldfish with Legs. Gumball was telling Darwin, "At least today is Friday, we got a whole Weekend plan ahead of Us. Just you and me, and our plan to go to the Movies tonight." Darwin responds back, "I am so excited for this Movie, I hope it is as better than the First One." As Gumball was opening his locker, he Pulls out two Tickets for a Superhero Movie. Then inside the mirror in his locker, he sees something odd behind him. As he turns, he notices a Camera on the wall painted with weird Stuff on it. As Gumball walks towards the wall, he notices 2 legs. Then sighs in annoyance, "I know your there Sarah, You can't fool me twice with this camouflage again." Out of the wall pops out an Anthropomorphic Ice Cream Cone known as Sarah. Sarah sighs in defeat, then tells Gumball and Darwin, "Sorry, but you know this is going to keep happening." Gumball explains, "Sarah, Look. I already have a Girlfriend, plus this could never work out. I wish you could just get over us already." Sarah then looks at Darwin, then asks him, "Well, what about you? Can we go steady?" Darwin says to Sarah nervously, "I'm already seeing someone else. Sorry, but This isn't what I want. You should just move on." Sarah tells them, "I just want to date either one of you, I'm not giving up. I will keep trying until you both Love me." Sarah walks away from Gumball and Darwin, as she is Backing slowly away from them. Gumball tells Darwin, "We need to get this Woman to date someone else." Darwin exclaims, "But, who would date her? She is Crazy in love with us." Gumball thinks hard, then tells Darwin, "We need to find someone in this School, who finds her attractive. We need to Search long and hard for someone her age, and everything." As The School bell rings, Gumball and Darwin walk to The School Playground.

At The School Playground, Gumball and Darwin are asking a Few Single Males, (Except Tobias, because like I said, I don't like him) If they have an Attraction to Sarah, and are willing to Date her. Most of the Guys Refuse to Date Sarah, and Gumball decides to bribe them to date her. Sadly, None of the Bribes seemed to Get anyone who is Single to date Sarah. Gumball and Darwin are sitting on a Bench, as Gumball complains, "God, No one wants to Date Sarah. If we don't do something, She is going to keeping stalking us until we die. Hell, She could even stalk us, while we are dead." Both Gumball and Darwin see Sarah looking at them, and she holds up a Big Card that say's "You will both be mine! Just Wait." Gumball exclaims, "God, This Chick is Crazy." Darwin thought of an Idea, of who could Date Sarah. He tells Gumball, "That's it, we need to ask someone Crazy to date her." Gumball hums, then said with enthusiasm, "That could work. What Crazy Males do we know?" Just then, a Walking Banana runs to them. He tells Gumball and Darwin, "Hey, you guys. Can you help me pull a prank on Tobias?" Gumball looks at Darwin, then slowly smiles big. Darwin asks, "Why are you smiling?" Gumball tells Darwin, "Banana Joe, he is the one." Darwin asks Gumball, "But what if he doesn't want to date her?" Gumball then tells Darwin, "I'll ask." Gumball turns to Banana Joe, as he clears his throat, he asks him, "Umm... Banana Joe, this Might be odd to ask, But is there someone special in your life?" Banana Joe thinks hard, then asks Gumball, "Yes, Why?" Gumball explains, "We need someone to date Sarah, so she could stop..." Banana Joe Interrupts Gumball, telling him, "Yes, I'll date Sarah. I had a Big Crush on her ever since She came to this School. But, I assume she wouldn't be interested in someone like me. What if she doesn't like me?" Darwin tells him, "We need someone to date Sarah, so she could stop Stalking us, and being Obsessed over us. We think you might go great with Sarah." Banana Joe asks excitedly, "Really? You think I have a Chance with her." Gumball and Darwin both said at the same time, "Of Course." Gumball tells Banana Joe, "We would really appreciate it. And trust me, it's Great to have a Girlfriend. We will help you out with everything to try to impress Sarah into wanting to date you." Banana Joe tells Gumball and Darwin, "Thank you. I need most help as I can get. I Will Date Sarah!" Gumball tells Banana Joe, "Remember, If you want her, We need to Improve you. Then, we won't have to worry about Sarah anymore. She will be all yours."

* * *

**Banana Joe has a Crush on Sarah, and Gumball and Darwin are going to try to help him Win her Heart. So, What will Happen Next? Will Banana Joe get the Girl of his Dreams? Find out Next time.**

**Sorry it won't be as Awesome as Rise of Droculus, But Hopefully, you'll like this story.**

**I now have a DeviantArt Account, so check out The-Double-U and see what art he will pull up. If you want, at least.**

**The Double U out.**

**The Amazing World of Gumball is Owned by: Cartoon Network, and Created by: Ben Bocquelet **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I can't think of a good Chapter Name. Sorry Everyone:(**

* * *

As Gumball, Darwin, And Banana Joe got back inside Their School, They went to Lunch to try to Help Banana Joe win Sarah. As they sat at a Table, Gumball explains to Joe, "Okay, Our Idea is that you try to give her a Pick Up Line. But nothing Disturbing, Ladies are usually Sensitive."

Darwin asks Gumball, "Are you Sure this will help? We don't even know what he will say to her."

Gumball sees Sarah at another Table, eating a Normal Ice Cream. Gumball tells Darwin, "There she is." Then, Gumball tells Banana Joe, "Okay! Go get her Tiger."

Sarah is finished with her Ice Cream, then she starts to daydream about Gumball and Darwin. Just then, Banana Joe walks to her, then greets Nervously, "Umm... Hi Sarah!" He grabbed her attention, then Sarah responded with a Simple, "Hello Joe." Banana Joe nervously tries to think of a Pick Up line, then told Sarah, "Do You come here often?"

Gumball Facepalmed Himself.

Sarah awkwardly tells Joe, "Of course I do. We go to school together, and we Always appear in The Lunch Room. How are you now Noticing this?" Banana Joe has no reply to this, as he feels awkward now. Joe finally asks Sarah, "Can I sit with you?" Sarah tells him, "Sure, I usually don't have people sit near me at Lunch. Except the time Gumball and Darwin let me do that." And with that, "Banana Joe sits down near his Love Interest.

Gumball and Darwin gave Banana Joe a Thumbs Up, for Sarah allowing him to sit next to her.

Sarah asks Joe, "So, Why did you come here?" Banana Joe thinks hard, than said, "I just thought you were getting lonely, Sitting there all by yourself. It's Usually no fun, and that's not a Joke." Sarah looks at Banana Joe with a Simple Smile, then tells him, "That is nice of you, I usually do get lonely here. Thank you for Noticing." Banana Joe nervously asks Sarah, "Do you have any Plans tonight?" Sarah looks puzzled, then tells him, "No, Just nothing but Boredom." Then Sarah tells herself in her head, _"And Daydreaming about Gumball and Darwin." _Banana Joe asks, "Do you wanna, Umm... I don't know, Hang out somewhere. Maybe a Fancy Restraint or something." Sarah then thinks to herself, and Responded, "You know what, Sure. My Mom always tells me I need to get out more and Visit places, and she keeps telling me to stop following Gumball and Darwin. So, Sure." Banana Joe got excited, Then tells her, "Wonderful. I'll see you at 8." Both Banana Joe and Sarah shook hands, then Joe went back to Gumball and Darwin's table.

Banana Joe tells them, "She said she will hang out with me." Both Gumball and Darwin congratulate The Fruit, for scoring a Date with Sarah.

* * *

**Okay, Banana Joe finally asked Sarah out (But, she doesn't know it's a Date.) Gumball and Darwin are going to have to work fast, so Banana Joe's date can be a Success. **

**Maybe My Anthology Stories will be Short Chapters, since they won't be Major Stories like Rise of Droculus, Over The Garden Wall: Illusion (Coming Soon), and Rise of Droculus Sequel I'm thinking should be titled "Revenge of Droculus" (Coming Soon).**

**So, I will make another Chapter soon, hopefully you like this Chapter, I had to do a little bit of changes to what you all are used to in my stories.**

**So, Do you Think Banana Joe and Sarah will become more than Friends? Find out later.**

**The Double U out.**

**The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by: Cartoon Network, and Created by: Ben Bocquelet. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Getting Ready for the Date**

* * *

A Few Hours have Past, and Gumball and Darwin are Helping Banana Joe get prepared for his Date with Sarah. Banana Joe is now wearing a Banana Sized Tux, and Used a Makeup Pen from Gumball's Mother, to draw a Pen Mustache on him. Banana Joe asks Gumball, "Is the Mustache necessary?" Gumball Explains, "Well, you know what they say, 'Facial Hair always gets the chicks.' And, Penny likes my Fur Big Time. Trust me Sarah is going to love it." Banana Joe is all set up for this date. He looks in the Mirror, than said to himself, "Nice." Darwin tells Joe, "Okay, I'm going to give you something to reel her in." Darwin holds a Body Spray can called 'Hawk Body Spray', Banana Joe Screams, "NOOOO." Darwin asks, "What's Wrong?" Banana Joe explains, "Sarah is Allergic to Body Spray, I know because, I had it on one time trying to hit on her."

The Scene shows a Flashback of School, and Banana Joe asks, "Hey Sarah, Do you smell that?" Sarah sniffs, then chokes on the smell. Then, her Eyes popped were sticking out, and she bloated. Banana Joe panicked, as Sarah asks, "Are you wearing Body Spray? Because, I'm extremely Allergic to that stuff."

Back to the Scene from before, as Banana Joe finishes, "She ended up in the Hospital that day, I told her Tobias was Wearing it, then He got grounded by his Parents." Gumball tells Joe, "I know we don't like Tobias, But that was very Dark of you to do." Darwin then says, "Okay, we won't spray anything on you."

It is Now 7:30P.M., and Gumball and Darwin are finished helping Joe prepare for his Date. Banana Joe is nervous, then asks, "What if she doesn't like this Date? What if this is all Just a Big Mistake?" Gumball calms him down, Telling him, "You are going to be fine. Now I'm going to hide a Headset in your Coat Pocket, so we can try to help you woe her. And we are using GreenTeeth Headsets to talk you through this." Banana Joe then tells him, "I hope it all goes well somehow." Gumball and Darwin both tell Joe at the same time, "It will don't worry."

It is now 8:00P.M., and The Trio are at Sarah's house. Gumball, Darwin, and Joe all activated their GreenTeeth Headsets, as Gumball and Darwin hide behind the Bush, Gumball tells Joe, "Okay, say what I say, and she will be Begging on her knees for you to Court her. And don't you dare bail out on us." Banana Joe takes in all the Air he can get, then says, "Alright, Let's do this." Banana Joe walks to the Door, then knocks it. The Person opening the Door looks like Sarah, But she has Long Brown hair. She happily tells him, "Oh, you must be Sarah's date. I'm her Mother, I'll get her down." Sarah's Mom calls her Daughter down stairs, "SARAH! YOUR DATE IS HERE!" Down stairs came down a Tall Yellow Ice Cream Cone, Who is Wearing Purple Lipstick, and a Purple Dress that goes down to her legs, (Meaning The Dress is almost the same size as Sarah's cone.) Banana Joe sees her in glorious Beauty, as Sarah asks Joe, "How Do I Look?" Banana Joe was speechless for a Few Moments, as Gumball tells Joe to tell her, "Tell her, 'You look like a Beautiful Frozen Sun.'" Joe tells Sarah, "You Look like a Beautiful Frozen Sun." Sarah blushes to herself, than tells Joe, "Thank you, I'm glad you like this."

Gumball tells Joe, "Now say, 'Shall I Escort you to your Destination?'" Banana Joe snaps out of his Trance of looking at Sarah in her Glorious Beauty, then says, "Shall I Escort you to your Destination My Lady?" Sarah lets out a small awe, than Sarah's Mom said with enthusiasm, "Oh, Such a Little Gentlemen." Gumball Mutes his headset, than tells Darwin, "I never Said Lady, but at least that got her interested." Sarah and Banana Joe walk out of the House, as Sarah's Mother tells them before leaving, "Have fun, and bring her back by 10:30. You two have fun." Sarah tells her Mother before closing the door, "We will, Bye Mom." And with that, Sarah and Banana Joe walk outside.

Gumball and Darwin gave each other a Quiet Hi-Five. Sarah walks on the Sidewalk with Joe, than asks, "So, Where do you want to go?" Banana Joe tells her, "I have Dinner Reservation's for us, so we can have Dinner." Sarah looked Puzzled, than asks Joe, "Wait. Are you taking me out on a Date? Because I thought we would hang out, but I want to know." Banana Joe sighs then tells her, "Okay, yes this is a Date." Sarah smiles at Joe, than say's, "Great, This can be a Date. I like Gumball and Darwin, but I guess dating a Banana won't be so bad. Yes, Yes I'll date you tonight." Banana Joe got happy, than told her, "Great, Lets have Dinner Sugar Face." Sarah blushes happily to that comment.

Gumball tells Darwin, "We need to Follow them, Otherwise, He could lose her and come crawling back to us." And with that, Gumball and Darwin try to Follow Banana Joe and Sarah, to make sure everything is Perfect.

* * *

**So, where are Sarah and Banana Joe going to Dinner? Find out Next Time.**

**And let me know if you like the Paring I Introduced, and want to ship them Officially.**

**The Double U out.**

**The Amazing World of Gumball is Owned by: Cartoon Network, and Created by: Ben Bocquelet. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dinner**

* * *

As Banana Joe walks Sarah into the Restaurant, he opens the Door for her. Sarah tells Joe as she walks by, "Thank You." Joe responds, "Your Welcome."

Gumball and Darwin are both Popping out of the Bush, to watch Banana Joe and Sarah. Gumball turns on his GreenTeeth Headset, and tells Joe, "Alright, as soon as you walk up to the Counter, Let Sarah Order some Food First. Always let Women do stuff First, It will be almost as better as Opening the Door for her." Banana Joe Whispers, "Got it."

A Waiter is seen at The Counter, (It's Not Larry, Just so you know) As Banana Joe rang the Bell to get his Attention. The Waiter asks in a Snooty British Accent, "Welcome to The Restaurant, Can I take your Order?" Banana Joe tells Sarah, "You can Go ahead and Pick First." Sarah gives him a Smile, then tells The Waiter, "I'll have A Chocolate Fudge Sundae, with Extra Sprinkles. And, a Lemon-Lime Soda." Banana Joe then tells The Waiter, "I'll have A Chicken Alfredo, The same thing My Date's having, and A Root Beer Float." The Waiter tells them, "Allow me to escort you two, to your table."

Gumball and Darwin see's this, then tells Darwin, "Hey, I'm Hungary, are you Hungary?" Darwin responded with a Rumble in his Tummy. Gumball assumes, "I'll take that as a Yes. Let's get some food while we are here. We just need to be a few feet away from Joe and Sarah." Darwin smiled, then tells Gumball, "Okay, just as Long as Sarah doesn't see us." And with that, Gumball and Darwin got inside The Restaurant.

Banana Joe and Sarah are sitting alone together, and Banana Joe responded, "Hey, Umm... So, What's your Favorite Color? Mine is Yellow." Sarah said to him, "Wow, me too." Away from them, Gumball whispers to Darwin in a Sing song Voice, _"Ironnyyyy."_ Sarah asks Joe, "So, Have you been on a Date before me?" Joe nervously responded, "No, Not Really. Your my First." Sarah whispers to herself, "Interesting." Joe thinks Fast to himself, then say's, "Hey Sarah. Can I tell you a Joke?" Sarah looked at him, then said, "Sure." Banana Joe tells her, _"Why don't Any Lions do Homework?" _Sarah shrugged her shoulders. Banana Joe tells her, _"Too many Cheetahs."_ And with that, Sarah laughs at his Joke.

Gumball and Darwin watch this, as Gumball tells Darwin, "She seriously hasn't heard this Joke Before?" Darwin shrugs his Shoulders up. Gumball gasps at Realization, "That means, it's working. Sarah is actually enjoying this date." Darwin smiled then said, "Wait. Why didn't we tell him more ways to win her?" Gumball realized, "Ohh... Well I forgot. But, I don't think we need to help him, he is actually doing this."

Sarah finishes laughing, telling Joe, "Thank you, I needed a Good Laugh." Banana Joe told her, "Your Welcome."

Gumball tells Darwin, "Okay, one more thing I have to tell Joe." Darwin gives Gumball back his Headset, then tells Joe, "Your doing Great without us. Now Reel her in Buddy, and Good Luck."

Gumball then tells Darwin, "Okay, we need to make sure Joe Kisses her, on the Lips. And, Our Work is done."

The Waiter walks behind Gumball and Darwin's Table, as The Waiter trips on Gumball's Tail. The Waiter falls down, and his Plate of Hot Pepper Shish Cabob flies at Sarah. Sarah screamed, and The other Peppers landed on a Candle, and they Exploded in The Restaurant. The Restaurant is up in Flames, and Sarah is slowly melting. Banana Joe freaks out, than asks Sarah, "Oh No. What do I do?" Sarah tells him, "You have to get me in a Freezer Quick, or I will melt and Die." Sarah is knocked out by a Fallen Brick, than Gumball and Darwin rush to Joe, to try to save Sarah from Melting Away.

* * *

**This Chapter was sort of Bad, but I am making a New Chapter Soon in the Future. So, will Banana Joe save Sarah before she melts away? Find out in the Next Chapter.**

**The Double U Out.**

**The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by: Cartoon Network, and Created by: Ben Bocquelet. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Final Chapter**

* * *

Banana Joe asks The Waiter, "Where is the Walk in Freezer?" The Waiter responds, "Far in the Deep Kitchen." Gumball and Darwin decide to help the unconscious Sarah to the Walk in Freezer.

Gumball, Darwin, and Joe try to avoid each fire, while making sure not a single spark of Ember can touch Sarah. The Pillars and Beams keep Falling down, as one Beam falls on Gumball's tail. Gumball's tail was burned, and the flames disintegrated some of Gumball's fur on his tail. Luckily, Darwin pulls Gumball's tail free from the Burning beam. Banana Joe grabbed a Piece of Sarah, and drops it on Gumball's Tail. Gumball felt cool on his Tail now thanks to Banana Joe.

They found The Kitchen, and The entire Kitchen was Practically on Fire. Gumball complains, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Darwin says, "We need to make a Run for it." And then, they made a run for it. Sarah was melting so bad, her arms are getting shorter. Gumball shouts with excitement, "Look, I see the Walk in Freezer. We are almost there."

Gumball, Darwin and Banana Joe charge for it. But, A Whole bunch of Beams block the Way. Gumball tells his Friends, "Don't worry, I got this." Darwin panics to him, "What? There is no way you will be able to lift that." Gumball calmly tells him, "Don't worry. I've been learning from Mom." Gumball puts his paws underneath The Beam, and tries to lift it. Surprisingly, he has been taking lessons from his Mom, as Gumball's Muscles grew big, he was able to lift it up. As Gumball holds The Beam up, Darwin and Joe (While Carrying Sarah) run underneath it. Gumball sprints, as he lets go of the Beam.

They made it to The Walk in Freezer, as Joe tells Gumball &amp; Darwin, "Quick, help me get her in." Gumball opens the door, and helps Darwin and Joe get her in. Gumball tells them, "Okay, put her down there." The Trio places Sarah in a Corner, Near Ice Cream Tubs. Gumball tells Darwin and Joe, "I think you should stay with her in the Freezer." Joe asked him in a confused way, "Why?" Gumball explains, "Because, she needs you. Besides, Me and Darwin will pretend we weren't here, so you tell her, you saved her yourself. Good Luck."

Gumball and Darwin both shut The Freezer, and Escaped from The Burning Building. Sarah wakes up from being unconscious, and see's Banana Joe. She asks him, "Where am I?" Banana Joe replies, "With you." Sarah gasped, then said to Joe, "You saved me?" Banana Joe tells her, "Yes I did, Because I love you." Sarah was Shocked, then she smiled. Sarah then asks, "Are we in a Freezer?" Joe said, "Well, yes. It was kinda hot out there, so I thought I should 'Chill' out in here with you." Both Sarah and Banana Joe started to laugh at Joe's Pun. Then Sarah pulled Joe to her face, then Kissed him on the Lips.

The Next Day, Banana Joe is at school with Gumball &amp; Darwin, to tell them what happened last night. Both Gumball &amp; Darwin were Proud of Banana Joe for getting her to kiss him. Darwin asked in a Puzzling tone, "How did you both survive?" Joe explains, "The Walk in Freezer was made of Steel, It was the Only thing that Survived in the Fire, other than us of course." Banana Joe saw Sarah, and Sarah saw Joe. Sarah blew him a Kiss, as Joe caught the kiss. Gumball tells Darwin, "Well, I Guess everything is back to normal now."

As Gumball and Darwin went back home, Gumball's Mother (Nicole) was there. She told Them, "Can you both come inside for a Minute?" Gumball &amp; Darwin obeyed her, then Nicole turned on the TV. It showed the NEWS, explaining about The Restaurant in a Blaze. And, Gumball &amp; Darwin were seen in a Photo of The Fire. Gumball &amp; Darwin face Palmed themselves, as the Screen turns Black.

* * *

**And here ends My First Anthology Story. I think I made a very cliché ending in this though. It was Bad. So, what do you think of My Anthology? Please leave a Comment to tell me what you think.**

**Also, Visit the Next Chapter, for a Message about what I will do in the future. Check out My DeviantArt for some art of The Amazing World of Gumball: Rise of Droculus. Leave a Comment on my Arts there, and I hope you like them.**

**The Double U out.**

**The Amazing World of Gumball is Owned by: Cartoon Network, and Created by: Ben Bocquelet. **


	6. A Message to My Readers

**This is a Message for People who like to Read my Stories.**

* * *

**First: **I would like to Thank Every One of you for Reading Rise of Droculus. It has over 5,000 Views, so Thanks So Much for Reading:)

**Second:** I won't be making Gumball FanFiction for a While, for I am in Progress for a FanFiction of "Over the Garden Wall." It is Called, "Illusion." If you are a Fan of the Mini-Series, check it out. I'm sorry, but Don't Worry, I will be back to Writing Gumball FanFiction soon.

**Third:** After I am done with Illusion, I will start Writing my Sequel to Rise of Droculus. The Sequel is Officially named, "Revenge of Droculus." And after that, I will work on a Second Anthology story, Called "Gumball Anthology: Sweet as Candy." It will star Candy Watterson, an OC that belongs to CandyWatterson. Check out on her Stories, and Please tell her The Double U sent you. I will be happy to use her OC for the Second Anthology story for her, and everyone else to read.

**Lastly:** I Have a SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT to make. I hear by Make my Droculus Stories, Into A TRILOGY. That's right, a Trilogy, just like some Young Adult books that exist.

* * *

Again, Thank you so much Readers. Stay tuned for Revenge of Droculus, Coming Soon to FanFiction.

Goodbye for Now:)


End file.
